Almost a Memory
by BloodyDagger838
Summary: There is no way this could be happening. First the Akatsuki finally making there move on Naruto, and now me possibly having feelings for my best friend. How does that happen? My life has been flipped completely over. ShikaIno Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Yes this first chapter is short, but no worries, the next ones will be longer. This one is mainly here so you have an idea as to what's going on. Just to get the story rolling. I will update as soon as I can.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto is the maker and owner of Naruto.

* * *

><p>I groaned and rolled over, the thin sheet of the bed crinkling beneath me. I couldn't sleep, not knowing he was out there. I looked out my window now. I could have sworn there was a shape there. But... it was gone now.<p>

**xXx**

"Mom, I'm heading out!" I yelled as I made my way down the brown stairs, the same low creak coming from the fifth stair down.

"Be careful, Ino. The rogue ninja are still out there!" My mom's voice was sweet and concerned. I smiled slightly before my face contorted in annoyance.

"Ugh. I know Mom! I am a trained Kunoichi after all, I can take care of myself." Plus I had Shikamaru and Choji, my old teammates. We had graduated now, after all. No longer genin. My thoughts trailed off when I started thinking about my mom's worries, I stopped by the door, my hand resting on the doorknob. There were some rogue ninja, members of the Akatsuki, sighted just outside of the village. I wonder what they were after, and could only think of one thing. The Kyuubi. Naruto, the child who carried the Nine tailed fox.

The Akatsuki were a dangerous group of rogue ninja, who had all abandoned their villages. They usually had a robe that had red clouds on it, and they wore their headband, a slash through their village's symbol.

I shook my head as if that could clear my thoughts, and turned the doorknob, stepping out. The light hit my face, making me temporarily blind, that's why I jumped when the hand touched my shoulder.

"Troublesome girl," he mumbled under his breath and then looked at me more closely,"What has you so jumpy?"

"I'm not jumpy!" I snapped at him. I really wasn't jumpy, it's just that I had been thinking about the Akatsuki and the figure that was outside of my window. What could it have been? Was it one of them?  
>"Hey, Shikamaru, do you think the Akatsuki would.." I shook my head, embarrassed about my question. Of course they wouldn't be after me. I was just a flower shop girl. A regular Kunoichi, a female ninja. I wasn't important enough to be a target. "Never mind," I mumbled.<p>

Shikamaru looked the same as ever, his dark hair pulled into his signature pony tail. His brown eyes looked lazy, like him. He was a genius, yet he was too lazy to pass a simple test.

He only sighed and spoke, his voice, as always, no more than a mumble. "You're such a pain in the ass, y`know- Hey!" He jumped back as my foot flied at him.

"What were you going to say? Anyways, why are you even here? I thought you'd be lazing under a tree somewhere." I smiled sweetly and glared at him. It's true, he spent most of his time lying in a field and staring at the sky. Watching clouds. I didn't really get it, they were just clouds. Boring, I thought.

"Nothing, nothing. Eh.. I would be.." He walked forward a few steps before he paused and turned around, looking at me. "and I have a reason for coming here. Lady Tsunade requested the old team 10 to come to her office immediately."

My eyes widened slightly at the news. "Ah..Yes. Well, let's get going then." We walked like normal, me in front. him dragging behind like the lazy ass he is. "Come on you bum! The hokage requested us! We don't want to be late!"

I don't know how my thoughts turned to this, maybe since I was talking about Lady Tsunade, I thought of Sakura, witch lead to me thinking about Sasuke. The only reason I had been 'interested' in him was because Sakura,my pink haired best friend, had ruined our friendship over him. I couldn't just forgive her. So I had made up my mind to hurt her too, to win. How childish. Our friendship ruined over a boy. How could she do that to me? After I helped her bloom into the flower she is.

Sure, Sasuke was gorgeous, and more than that, he was the last surviving member of his family. Besides Itachi, his elder brother and member of the Akatsuki. How could someone murder all of their family, and clan like Itachi had? It was so brutal and bloody. Absolutely horrid.

My thoughts once again trailed on to Sasuke. Why did he run away from the village? I didn't know much of the details, just what I heard from Naruto.

Ah.. Naruto. He had matured a lot, and believe it or not, I had grown to respect him. Maybe even lean on him some. He has saved this village many times. Even saved my team. To believe the blonde haired idiot could grow so much. He was, if anything, stubborn. More stubborn than me, and that was something.

I sighed at my thoughts, they were moving to quickly. I couldn't stay concentrated on one thing. Not right now, with so much happening.

**xXx**

I opened the doors into the blonde Hokage's office, walking in and bowing slightly. Choji, my other old teammate, was already there. His hand was clenched around a bag of chips, his knuckles turning a dim white. His small eyes looked stunned. Lady Hokage must have told him something. The expression didn't fit him. It was odd, my usually cheery and always eating teammate looked worried.

My eyes focused on the village leaders trembling hands. "Tsunade-Same what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's about Naruto..." Come to think of it, I hadn't seen him around for a couple of days now. Not since that conversation. That very odd conversation. I looked at the slightly scratched floor and blinked into the memory of the not so distant past.

**xXx**

"Aye, Ino! Wait up!" I sighed and skirted to a halt, waiting for the other blonde to catch up with me.

"Yes Naruto. What is it?" I turned around to glare at him, but stumbled back a step, surprised by his expression. I looked around for danger at once, it was instinct. No attacker. Nothing but the random walking of villagers, and running of children. I loosened my stance and waved at him to hurry.

He stopped right in front of me, crouching down, his hands on his knees, catching his breath. "H - Have you heard of the Akatsuki?" Naruto looked bad, he was dripping sweat, a cut that I hadn't seen on his cheek was bleeding lightly, and his breathing was rough.

I nodded once, telling him I had, and telling him to continue. "They're here! They're outside. I need you to tell grandma Tsunade! I'm going out there after them! They might know about Sasuke!." Then he turned and ran off, my hand was raised slightly towards him, as if to stop him.

The rain started falling then, staining the ground in dark little circles.

**xXx**

I gasped out of the memory, my eyes wide. "No.." He had sounded so excited. When I went and told Tsunade she said she was sending back up after him. I never thought that- My thoughts were cut off by Shikamaru's voice, now urgent.

"They got Naruto." His voice made the sentence into a statement rather than a question. I never understood Shikamaru's and Naruto's unlikely friendship. Naruto annoyed Shikamaru, yet he saved us time after time. He and Shikamaru just kind of became friends, I didn't even know when.

The concern in Shikamaru's voice was unmistakable, but what surprised me more was the pain, only more intensified by the silence in the light brown room. I don't know what caused it, maybe it was him knowing what this would cause the village. Likely. Or maybe it was his own fear of what could happen to Naruto, causing the pain in his voice. I think so.

I leaned forward, toward Shikamaru. I wanted to comfort him. I blinked and straightened myself. Why did I want to comfort him? 'Because he's your best friend.' I told my self, though there was something inside of me that sensed a false note in my attempt to convince myself.

It was Choji's voice I heard now. I was frozen, not even able to turn and look at his face; My eyes were on Shikamaru. "What can we do?" Choji sounded concerned too, but I knew that the concern was for the same reasons as me. He heard Shikamaru's pain, also. Him and Choji were very close, and because if the Akatsuki had Naruto... they had the Kyuubi.

That's when I felt the air shift, and gravity's pull on me. I couldn't stop myself from falling, I was too deep in thought. In realization of what this meant. My body hit something, but I didn't care, I was thinking.

I wasn't stupid, I was one of the top graduates at the academy, right behind Sasuke. I would have been behind Shikamaru, if he tried. I knew what this meant for our village, I knew what it meant for my family; My dad, my mom.. I knew what it meant for my friends; Choji. Sakura, who had betrayed me, yet I still cared for her. Lee. Neji. TenTen. Hinata. Shikamaru.. Shikamaru!

I gasped and realized that I had missed something. I hadn't hit the floor. No this was too soft, much too soft. My hands reached out and explored whatever was holding me up. They searched, looking for any clue as to what had caught me. My eyes widened when I came across a stiff pony tail, and I jumped back.

"Shikamaru. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." I trailed off. My cheeks were burning. Blush. Ew, why was I blushing? I shouldn't be. He had only caught me. It was from the embarrassment of falling, I told myself.

"Troublesome woman, quit apologizing. You were falling, so I caught you. No big deal." His hand was behind his head, no hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Shut up, jerk." I turned towards Tsunade, stubbornly and took a deep breath, calming myself. "Tsunade-Sama.."

The work atmosphere was immediately back and we spoke together: "What do we do?"

My voice, determined. Choji's voice, slightly anticipating. Shikamaru's voice, still concerned. Team ShikaInoCho was back. We would make Asuma-Sensei, our dead Sensei, proud. He would see us from wherever he was now.

It was on!

* * *

><p>Review please. Constructive Criticism is welcome.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N it is a bit longer this time, and get's into action. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>I finally started to feel the ache in my muscles after hours of running. We had been searching for Naruto, or any trace of the Akatsuki for ages. '<em>Please, Please put up a fight Naruto.'<em> I thought to myself. I didn't really want to take a soldiers pill, if I didn't have to, do I kept running and jumping. Just running and jumping.

Something metallic caught my eye and I jumped again, barely dodging the wire. I turned my head slightly to warn the others, and that's when I froze. I felt the wind flying past my face, and I felt the leaves and branches scratching at my skin. But I still had the least of it. Where were they? I caught myself in time, mentally cursing at my muscles. I had no time to worry about myself, not with Choji and Shikamaru missing. Why me? How did this happen? I heard their footsteps behind me the whole time- Genjutsu! It had to be. They were under it also, they had to be. That's the only thing that could explain them being gone... How long had they been gone? I felt my heart accelerate again. We didn't have time for this!

I formed the proper hand sign and spoke, in a whisper,"Release!" I jumped back into the trees above, looking for any sign of them. Shit! If this had to do with the Akatsuki then they were in trouble. Big trouble. C`mon Shikamaru, snap out of it! Out of anyone he'd be the one to realize he was under Genjutsu, I reassured myself.

I started running back the way I came, my head flying frantically back and forth, looking for any traces of them being here. Or... Maybe **this **was the Genjutsu, and they're really still here.. Maybe it's a type that I can't break. I stopped running and leaned against the rough bark of a tree. I had to figure this out.

**XxX**

Blackness. It crept toward me slowly, and engulfed my feet. Making me unable to move. "Oh!" My surprised gasp was more grateful than anything. "Shikamaru?" I tried to move forward again, uselessly.

Shadow Possession Jutsu was one of the Nara family specialties. I didn't know any one else who could do it. In fact, I'm not even sure if anyone else **could **do it. Without being taught that is. It was rare for anyone to practice another families specialties. One, because it worked best for that family. Having run down that family for ages. And two, because it was rude. It's their family specialty.

"Shikamaru? You can let go, I know it's you. This is just wasting time." I felt bad about this. It didn't seem like Shikamaru, the lazy beast. He would usually just let go, glad to not have to put any more effort into it.

You see, the Shadow Possession Jutsu is something I was very familiar with. The user casts it, controlling shadows, and connecting with your shadow. Making you unable to move, you moved when they did. You did what they did.

I felt my arms unwillingly being stretched out in front of me and a new sense of fear ranged through my senses. I did know another person who could do this Jutsu. Kakashi, the legend copy-cat ninja. The Sharingan, I don't know how he got it, but that Sharingan could copy other Ninja's Jutsu's and do them. But that didn't make sense. Why would Kakashi be making me move? He was a leaf ninja. A higher and more respected ninja than me.

There was this sudden gasping noise, that I realized was me. I calmed myself quickly. Ninja's don't show fear in front of the enemy. There were other's besides Kakashi that could do this. Other people with the Sharingan. The two last members of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. Either one of them could want to hurt me. Sasuke was a rogue ninja now. He had abandoned the village and left with Orochimaru, another rogue ninja, and former Akatsuki member. Sasuke could want to kill me because I was a Leaf Kunoichi, and Itachi could want to kill me. He could want to kill me for multiple reasons. I was a Leaf Ninja, I was looking for Naruto, I could be near the Akatsuki base. Yes, many reasons.

Wait, if I was near the Akatsuki base, than I could get Naruto. If only I was strong enough. _'Be strong, Ino.' _I pleaded with myself.

I thought all this over within seconds, my blue eyes searching for the user of the Jutsu. The Shadow Possession Jutsu could stretch and turn, depending on the amount of Shadow available, and here in the forest, endless shadow was available. The shadow seemed to stretch and turn, going behind me. There was no way for me to see who was responsible for the Jutsu.

I heard laughter, light hearted joyous laughter. Oh how that laughter made me happy. Choji was laughing. I felt tears ebb at the edge of my eyes when the jutsu released, I turned immediately to see Shikamaru, looking bored, and Choji, doubled over in laughter.

"Nice joke", my voice was perfect. I had added the perfect amount of anger to cover my relief. I didn't want to give them more fuel. I jumped to the thick branch that they were on, green leaves flashing past me. "Idiots, we have to search for Naruto."

Shikamaru smirked,"Troublesome girl." I just narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"I think we should go to the village and get more people to help us. If the Akatsuki have him, than they're all probably on alert, knowing we would go after them. We can't do anythi-" I cut myself off, realizing that no-one was paying attention. "Shikamaru! I'm talking!" I punched his stomach lightly, irritated, but still relieved it had only been them.

His hand caught my wrist and my head snapped up to look at him. His eyes were piercing. "Shh" He whispered.

I pulled my hand back and turned around stubbornly. Had he felt that? That electricity? I closed my eyes and sighed. This was going to be hard. "We still need to get backup."

"We know." Choji said, his voice dripping with hunger.

"Fat ass." I mumbled and smiled.

Yeah. These were my best friends. Nothing more, I thought as I shared a smile with Choji... Hmm, that's easier to say when you're not looking at him, though, huh? Another voice in my head argued.

"I think I'm going insane." I announced. Arguing with myself. That was odd.

"I already knew you were insane." Shikamaru spoke, a teasing tone to his voice.

**XxX**

Tsunade had agreed about us needing back up. She said that she was going to send some Anbu out to search first. Also Kakashi was searching for Naruto's scent with some ninja dogs, and Kiba and Akamaru were helping. I honestly don't know what she was thinking, sending us out alone. This was really affecting her. Naruto was close to her, and all this was making her think weird. She had given us a week off of missions to get ready for this. Plus we still had no trace as to where they had gone. We had bowed and left, Choji mumbling about some food.

We all decided to go to Ichiraku's Ramen, and that's were we were now. Choji on his thirds already, Shikamaru eating Regular Misu ramen, and me only drinking some water. They didn't have anything I wanted here, besides, I could just eat some salad when I got home.

"Ino." Shikamaru said disappointingly at me. He had wanted me to eat more, said I was going to need my strength. I don't know why he cared, it's now like I was going to die.

"Salad will give me strength also, if anything it's more healthy for me." I argued with him. He knew how stubborn I was, and I don't know why he was trying to fight with me again. He seemed to be doing that a lot. He just shook his head and started eating again. "I'm going to go now, to train." I whispered and stood up. That joke that Shikamaru and Choji had played on me really affected me. I wasn't strong enough. I had to get stronger if I was going to protect anyone. If I was going to protect him.

Shut up, I told myself. Stop thinking about Shikamaru. He's your best friend, nothing more.

**XxX**

I sat in the grass, catching my breath. I had been training for a long time. The sun was starting to go down. I knew I should go home, but I still wanted to get stronger. I had only one week to get stronger, even if only a bit. I sighed and pushed myself up, walking back toward the trees when I heard footsteps. I pressed my back to the nearest tree, a kunai in my hand. I don't know why I was so edgy lately. I don't know why I assumed it was danger. I threw the kunai towards whatever was coming at me.

"Ow." Shikamaru complained,"You didn't have to attack me." He came into my view, his hands up. Showing me he was unarmed. I rolled my eyes and laughed sarcastically.

"I wouldn't have attacked if you didn't sneak up on me." He was in front of me now, sighing. "You're bleeding." My voice was more worried than it should have been. After all, it was only a small cut, and it was my fault.

"I know." His voice was dismissive. I reached my hand up and wiped the blood off of his cheek. The annoyance drained from his eyes.

"I really am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." My voice was no more than a whisper; his face was closer than it had ever been, my hand still on his cheek. His eyes were searching mine. Finally he saw something, whatever it was he was searching for, and leaned forward. His lips were soft.

I was frozen, my eyes wide open. He just smiled, pulled away, and walked out of the forest.

_'No, this can't be happening.' _I pleaded with myself. Shikamaru's friendship was too important for me to chance. He was too important. I wanted him in my life, and I knew I cared for him. That little kiss made that much clear. But I couldn't be with him...Could I? What if it didn't work out? Could I still be his friend? Would it be possible? I shivered, the night air touching my bare skin.

"Time to go home." I muttered. At least I'd be able to think in my own bed. Warm and relaxed.

**XxX**

I lay in bed after a shower, deep in thought. I don't know if I was really even thinking, I just kept replaying that moment over and over in my head.

I saw the figure then, outside of my window. It didn't scare me this time. It made me feel safe. I thought I knew who was always out there, and that made me smile. I didn't move, knowing that would make the figure leave. I just closed my eyes, and dreamed.

* * *

><p>Please review, Constructive Criticism is welcome. I want to know how I can improve. I will do the next chapter as soon as I can. (: I am working on making them longer, so bare with me, I know the chapters are short.<p> 


End file.
